


he babysits (and will own somebody’s heartbeats)

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: peaches and migs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, age gap is different here, gyuboo lezzgedit, kindergarten teacher!seungkwan, pediatrician!mingyu, with side commentaries bc i am dramatic hahaha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: kindergarten teacher seungkwan didn’t expect na lalaki ang pedia ng pamangkin niya....at dangerously gwapo.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: peaches and migs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101140
Kudos: 8





	he babysits (and will own somebody’s heartbeats)

**Author's Note:**

> posting my drafted stories before i'm setting off for my mega isolation era (legit 22o na po talaga besties), so i'm dropping another gyuboo ayuda! :)
> 
> walang warning but but but... if you could imagine pedia mingyu, edi good luck sa iyo! hahaha

* * *

kasalukuyang nakaupo si seungkwan sa sahig habang binabantayan si gia na busy sa pag-aayos ng mga laruang kubyertos sa kwarto. nagpalipas-oras muna si seungkwan sa bahay ng ate jinseol niya dahil namiss niya ang paborito niyang pamangkin.

“daddy tito?” malumanay ang boses na pagtanong ni gia.

_hay, ang cute talaga._

nakahilata ngayon si seungkwan sa shag carpet at tiningnan ang pamangkin. “yes, gia?”

“dada and mommy will visit lola mommy at cebu because she is sick. tapos sabi ni dada i will be staying at your apartment.” nakanguso si gia at halatang malungkot ang bata.

gets kaagad ni seungkwan kung bakit nagtext ang ate niya noong nakaraang araw. okay lang din sa kanya since same school sila ni gia, although his pamangkin is already in grade school. susunduin niya si gia sa room para sabay sila for recess and lunch.

nag-hum si seungkwan at kinarga ang pamangkin. “sinabi na ‘yan ni dada mo, baby.”

nakayuko si gia habang walang kagana-ganang naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan. “bakit iwan nila ako, daddy tito?”

sinuklayan ni seungkwan ang mahabang buhok ng pamangkin. “kasi, they have to stay in the hospital to monitor lola mommy all the time since she’s very sick... and alam mo naman na kids like you are not allowed inside the hospital, right?” masinsinan niyang pagpapaliwanag dahil anytime, mukhang iiyak na ang pamangkin.

“that’s why i will stay in your house because no one can take care of me?” nagtatakang tanong ni gia.

ang advance nga talaga mag-isip, kahit grade 2 pa lang. _mana sa kanya._

char!

tumango ang daddy tito. “yes, baby. mamita’s house is far from our school so you’ll have me. but no need to be sad ha? we will watch more barbie movies and...” kunwaring nagdrum roll si seungkwan at na-excite ang pamangkin, “i’ll treat you in jollibee!” sinindot nito ang maliit na ilong at kiniliti ang pamangkin.

tila lumiwanag ang ekspresyon ni gia nang marinig niya ang nasabi ng daddy tito niya at nakabungisngis na ngayon habang nagchicheer palabas ng kwarto niya.

dalawang araw na ang nakalipas simula nung lumuwas ang parents ni gia pa-cebu. so far, gia and him are doing fine. sinusundo niya ang pamangkin galing second floor for recess and lunch, then for uwian, they went to jollibee last monday and for today, they went to shakeys para mag-take out.

...bukod sa nababagabag siya dahil two days straight ding umuubo si gia at mas naging malala pa ngayon.

“daddy tito, i’m not feeling well.” nanghihinang wika ni gia. kakatapos lang nilang kumain ng pizza at wala paring sigla si gia para manood ng barbie and the 12 dancing princesses.

inaantay ni seungkwan na tanggapin ni ate jinseol ang tawag niya since never pa niyang narinig na umubo ng ganito ang pamangkin niya. pinahiga niya muna si gia sa kwarto upang makapagpahinga ng maayos.

_“o, seungkwan? may problema ba? kamusta na si gia d’yan?”_

“ate, malala ang ubo ni gia. yung may halong plema na? seriously. alam mo ba gamot nito, ate?” seungkwan tries his best to compose himself, ngunit hindi effective dahil tinawanan lang siya ng ate niya.

_“ikaw talaga, halatang-halata kang kabado. parang anak mo na si gia eh. pero umuubo siya? bihira lang kasi magkasakit si baby but, if malala nga, pa-check up mo na lang siya kay doc kim, yung pedia niya.”_ habilin ng ate sa kanya.

“saan naman?”

_“six blocks from your school. easy to spot lang clinic ni doc since it looked inviting sa labas. sisiw lang ‘yan ni doc kim. worry less, kwannie!”_ wika ng ate, as if chinicheer up niya ang bunsong kapatid.

kasi as a self-proclaimed-pinaka-health-conscious individual, na-offend ang bakla sa kahinatnan ng pamangkin niya ngayon.

seungkwan sighed in relief. “okay, so excuse ko lang si gia tomorrow. hay nako ate, buti na lang at wala akong schedule every wednesday.” magpapaalam na sana si seungkwan nang umingit pa ang ate niya.

_“and bunso?”_

kumunot ang noo ni seungkwan. “bakit, ate?”

_“good luck bukas!”_ akala niya naman the follow-up will be serious, kahit cryptic pakinggan.

“mga ebas talaga nito oh. sige ate, regards mo na lang ako ni nanay tita. nagtext din si mom na bigyan daw ng hugs and kisses si kumare niya for her.” pamamaalam ni seungkwan habang hinihintay na babain ng ate niya ang tawag.

_ano namang meron sa clinic bukas? mukha ba talaga siyang bata na hindi marunong mag-adulting? hello???_

at sa pagbalik niya sa kwarto ay nakatulog na ng mahimbing si gia, at inayos na rin niya ang nakakalat na snacks sa kusina.

totoo nga na malapit lang talaga ang clinic ni doc kim galing sa school nila, although iba ang direksyon nito sa inuuwian niya kaya kapani-panibago ang sight ng clinic na ito. the clinic’s interior is minimalistic with some touches of vibrance, and it honestly looked inviting nga sa labas. may nakadisplay na malawak na clear glass sa harapan ng waiting seats for patients kung saan nakalagay ang miniature ng isang park.

ewan lang sa kanya since never pa siyang nakapasok ng mga children’s clinic pero mukha namang ‘di pa nadaanan ng dumi ang clinic na ‘to... ang sobrang linis kahit makukulit yung mga bata.

unti-unting dumadami ang mga pasyente ngayon. fortunately, napaaga sila sa clinic kaya hindi sila magtatagal sa paghihintay dito sa waiting area. kakatapos lang ni gia sa pagtimbang niya kaya maghihintay na lamang sila ng tawag galing sa isa pang assistant ni doc kim.

“gia jung?”

tumayo kaagad si seungkwan at kinarga ang natutulog na pamangkin patungo sa loob. nakangiti lang ang assistant and even ushered them to the seat. habang kandong ang pamangkin na mukhang mahimbing natutulog, hinimas ni seungkwan ang likod nito upang gisingin at maya-maya ay nagsalita ang doktor.

“oh no, natutulog pa si baby gia.”

medyo nagulat si seungkwan sa boses ng doktor kahit malumanay itong nagsalita. _teka lang, nalimutan niya yung pangalan, so... oh my god, hindi babae ang pedia ng pamangkin niya._ _WAYAMENET._

nang lumingon si seungkwan sa direksyon ng boses, natigilan siya sa paghimas ng likod ni gia.

_panginoon, nawa’y bigyan niyo po ako ng lakas ng loob._

_kasi shet, ang gwapo._

ngumiti ng maliit si seungkwan. “sorry po talaga doc, maaga po kasi kaming gumising para makapagpahinga na rin si gia pagkatapos nito.” makalipas ng ilang segundo ay dumilat na si gia at napahilamos pa ito sa mukha.

“daddy tito, sorry i slept.” bulong ni gia kay seungkwan. nang lumingon si gia sa doktor niya ay nawala lahat ng antok niya.

_aba_.

“good morning—“ napaubo bigla si gia ngunit nagpatuloy parin sa pagbati ng kanyang doktor, “doc mingoo!”

mahinang tawanan ang pumalit sa loob ng room. “good morning to you, baby gia!” masiglang pagsagot ng doktor sa pamangkin ni seungkwan.

agad namang nagsalita si seungkwan. “um doc, pansin niyo naman po bago lang na... parang tumatahol na si gia sa ubo niya, kaya last night tinawagan ko si ate—i mean her mom kung ano yung gamot na kailangan sa ubo niya since lumalala... tapos sabi niya na ipacheck-up ko siya sa pedia niya since first time niyang maranasan na umubo ng ganito.”

sana, hindi umiinit ang pisngi niya dahil nakatitig lang sa kanya ang doktor ngayon.

at sana naman napick-up agad ng _nakngtokwang_ doktor yung problema niya dahil _exhausting kaya ‘pag kausap mo ay professional at saka gwapo?!_

teka lang, professional din siya. _cheka, may glitch yung neurons niya ngayon teh._

ngumiti ang doktor sa kanya at tumayo sa kinauupuan nito habang pinaupo si gia ng assistant sa mini bed.

_lord, matangkad si doc. singtangkad pa yata ng christmas tree niyang pinatungan pa ng maliit na mesa last christmas..._

“baby gia, hindi ka ba nagchange ng t-shirt mo after playing outside?” malumanay na pagtanong ng doktor kay gia habang sinusuri ng stethoscope ang likuran at dibdib ng pamangkin.

mabagal ang pagtango ni gia. “i was playing chinese garter with friends tapos dada called me inside and told me na mommy and him will go to lola mommy in cebu for a week... tapos i cried in my room.”

mukhang mangiyak-ngiyak si gia pero nagbago kaagad ang expression ng bata. “but i’m happy that daddy tito is with me! daddy tito is taking care of me now kasi dada and mommy are in cebu... but daddy tito gives me vitamins to be more healthy and helps me with my assignments, and he treats me outside after school since monday, tapos we’re always together every lunch since he’s a kindergarten teacher in our school!”

nanlaki ang mga mata ni seungkwan sa dinadaldal ni gia.

right. _gia’s an extreme storyteller na may introduction pa ng magiging characters niya sa kwento down to the ending._

“tapos... tapos daddy tito and i always ride in a tricycle to his apartment since dada can’t fetch me, tapos daddy tito doesn’t have special someone pa so we don’t have sundo—“

seungkwan immediately lets out a nervous chuckle kasi _gia! ang bibig mo jusko kang bata ka!_ “doc, magiging okay rin ‘diba ang condition ni gia in short time? in-excuse ko lang po kasi siya ngayon para magpa-checkup.”

pumipigil sa tawa ang assistant sa tabi habang nakangisi ng malapad ang doktor kay seungkwan.

_kulit talaga ng batang ‘to huhuhu._

bumalik kaagad ang doktor sa kinauupuan niya para maisulat ang reseta kay gia. “common ang ganitong klaseng ubo na nararanasan ni gia ngayon and it usually happens ‘pag extreme ang outdoor activity niya at hindi kaagad napalitan yung damit at natuyuan sa aircon yung pawis niya, causes are mainly like this.” pagkatapos ay hinarap ng doktor si gia at sabay nagpout.

_naka-ilang beses na talaga ‘to siya ha._ galet na ang bida!

“baby gia, next time you have to be careful okay? daddy tito will be worried sick of you.” pagbabala ng pedia ni gia kahit malambing ang boses nito.

kung pinalaking bastos yata si seungkwan, hinampas niya na ang braso ng doktor sa kilig ngayon.

_who knows, sa built pa lang, isa siyang sexy doctor!_

_charot._

pagkatapos ng check-up ay tumayo na si seungkwan habang hawak ang kamay ni gia na busy sa paglalaro ng maliit na teddy bear na binigay ng assistant. bago pa makalabas sina seungkwan sa room ay pinigilan siya ng doktor.

“wait!”

napalakas ang boses ng doktor at nagpaumanhin kaagad. inabot nito ang kamay kay seungkwan at nagpakilala. “hello, i’m mingyu kim by the way. gia’s pedia.”

hindi na makagalaw si seungkwan sa pwesto niya dahil _oh my god??? pinahinto siya para magpakilala lang sa kanya??? MA, ANO DAW? andun pa nga ang pangalan niya sa labas at sa table niya pero..._

_pakshet._

nag-bow si seungkwan _(at nagmumukha talaga siyang tanga kasi para saan? teacher mo yarn ghorl?)_ at nakipag-shake hands kay doc mingyu. “seungkwan boo po pala. nice to meet you po, doc.”

_ah putangina, the things you do around beautiful human species._

_na type mo._

mingyu’s face lit up in delight. “nice to meet you too, teacher. i hope we’ll see each other again.” ‘tsaka nakipag-apir pa ang doktor kay gia as if hindi siya _lowkey lumandi_ sa daddy tito ng bata.

“take the medicine para gumaling ka kaagad, okay?” pinapaalala ni doc mingyu kay gia bago nilang tinalikuran ang doktor at assistant nito.

kailangan nang umiwas ng tingin si seungkwan dahil alam niya ang kahinatnan ng matambok niyang pisngi. nakabungisngis na lumabas si gia sa room at hindi nakita ni seungkwan ang ginawa ni doc mingyu kung saan napalakas ang pagtawa ng assistant niyang si yoojung.

“mawalang galang lang ho doc, pero mukha kang tanga nagsistethoscope sa dibdib mo!”

well well well, you can’t blame doc mingyu naman kasi. he just talked to the cutest teacher sa buong buhay niya.

_no exaggerations, dinaig pa raw ni seungkwan yung ex-crush niyang prof sa anachem back in pre-med._

busy ngayon si seungkwan sa pag-checheck ng workbooks ng mga estudyante niya. sinimulan niyang chineck para mapaaga siya sa pagtulog mamaya (aside na he must watch _a fashion fairytale_ with gia muna), while waiting for gia’s dismissal ngayong hapon.

five minutes na lang before alas kwatro kaya nagsimula nang magligpit si seungkwan ng mga gamit niya. the homeroom’s already organized and neat since nilinisan niya kaagad ang room pagkatapos niyang magdismiss sa mga chikiting niyang estudyante kanina.

sa pagkuha ng backpack niya ay nagulat siya sa pagpasok ni abby, humihingal at mukhang nag-aalala. “teacher kwannie!!!”

ikiniling ni seungkwan ang ulo niya nang lumapit si abby sa teacher’s desk. “why, abby? may naiwan ka ba?” mabilis niyang kinuha ang extra bimpo sa bag niya para punasan ang pawis ni abby.

mukhang nagdadalawang-isip pa si abby kung ano ang sasabihin niya habang nakahawak sa makinis na kamay ng teacher. “teacher kwannie? pwede ko po bang papasukin si uncle dad dito sa room?”

unsure na tumango si seungkwan. “may naiwan ka ba, abby? i can help you naman.”

“no, no teacher! mabigat po kasi... tapos, i don’t want you to be tired.” magalang na pagtanggi ni abby.

sa pagkaalam ni seungkwan ay kasama ni abby ang daddy niya kanina, na may bitbit na malaking karton. sayang, ‘di niya makita ang gwapong daddy ni abby. CHAROT, capslock intended. it is forbidden, tuldok!

“oh. okay, papasukin mo lang si uncle dad mo sa room.”

habang nakaupo sa maliit na upuan at naghihintay kay abby pabalik sa room ay muntik na siyang ma-out of balance sa kiddie chair na inuupuan niya nang pumasok ang taong hindi niya inasahang makikita muli.

looking _oh-so-breathtaking_ and excruciatingly pogi in loose white shirt, black jeans and all-black nike air max, mingyu slowly makes his way sa cubicle kasama si abby na nakabuntot sa kanya.

hinatak ni abby ang uncle dad nito palapit kay seungkwan. _nagpapanic na raw si seungkwan, lord._

“teacher kwannie, meet my uncle dad mingoo! daddy can’t sundo me today kasi busy siya ngayon at ‘di ko po alam na may dinalang extra box si daddy dito sa room for wowa’s birthday mamaya.” pagpapaliwanag ni abby habang tinuturo niya kay uncle dad a.k.a _doc papi_ kung saan ang cubicle niya.

_lord, thank you for the life of abby. i can’t trust my sanity around adonises alone for the love of god huhuhu._

_pero shet naman abby, nagpaalam ka sana na may uncle dad doc papi ka! punyeta this life!_

hindi na makagalaw si seungkwan sa kinauupuan niya, aside from the fact na anytime ay pwede siyang matumba dahil sa liit ng upuan, _apologies for his big peaches charot_ , at dinagdagan pa nang bigla lang pumasok si gia para bigyan siya ng obligatory power hug.

gulat ang bakas sa mukha ni gia ngayon after seeing her doc mingoo (na hindi formal ang panunuot) at walang kumakalabit na stethoscope sa leeg. “doc mingoo? are you going to date my daddy tito?”

a momentary pause for the shookt bakla, and anyone else inside the room.

“ha?!?!” sindak na tanong ni seungkwan. wala na yatang naisip na matino si seungkwan dahil halos lumuwa na ang mga mata at napataas ang boses niya kay gia at yung pinakasaklap, _napiyok pa sa huli_.

karga ngayon ni mingyu ang box habang nakabungisngis kay gia at kitang-kita ni seungkwan na _may toned muscles_ ang uncle dad ni abby.

_sabi nila, forbidden sa mga adonises, special mention to long-legged borta species, ang pagsuot ng white tee. kasi, MAMA. MA. MAAAAAAAA._

pero shet, ba’t napiyok pa, of all situations?

“uncle dad? kilala mo si teacher kwannie?” gulat na pagtanong ni abby sa tito with matching dramatic na pagtakip sa bibig.

since seungkwan’s neurons need a bit of _(actually hindi bit, major talaga)_ rewiring, nahirapan siyang i-sink in lahat ng lumalabas sa bibig ng mga bagets.

at sa kabutihang palad ay naka-catch up parin siya.

“um abby, your uncle dad is my pamangkin’s doctor kaya magkakilala kami.” mahinahon na pagpapaliwanag ni seungkwan dahil gulat parin ang estudyante niya hanggang ngayon.

mukha namang may bagong natuklasan si abby dahil sa eksaherada niyang ekspresyon. “oh! uncle dad mingoo is my daddy’s cousin and daddy is busy with wowa’s birthday so he’s gonna fetch me!”

“mhm...” lamang ang maisasagot ni seungkwan dahil natatakot siya sa kung ano man ang masasabi niya.

grabe naman ng genes ng kims. nawewerla na siya teh, _~~it must be paradise, ‘no?~~_

katahimikan ang sumunod. walang balak lumabas si mingyu, may nakakaasar na ngiti si gia kay daddy tito niya, at si abby? mukhang may masamang balak.

“um, teacher seungkwan? you’re heading home after this, right?” biglang tanong ni mingyu kay seungkwan.

tumango si seungkwan.

“kami na ni abby ang hahatid sa inyo ni gia. maaga pa naman ngayon and tita’s birthday will be this 5 pa.”

napalunok si seungkwan at gusto niyang tumanggi. si gia naman ay palundag-lundag sa saya at niyakap pa si abby. “uh... nakakahiya naman po, doc.” mahinang pagsagot ni seungkwan.

at nang humarap na nakapamewang sa kanya si gia, kahit sa liit niyang katawan ay mukhang katapusan na ni seungkwan. “hay nako daddy tito! we will never know kung manyak na naman ang driver sa masasakyan nating tricycle! i know you hate it so much, lalo na for me.”

wala talagang matatakasan si seungkwan. he hates it na gia could end him anytime, especially when she has a point.

nagmana talaga sa kanya. matabil ang dila at palaban.

yet seungkwan has no idea how mad mingyu is right now. “teacher seungkwan, this time, i can drive you home safely. please?” binaba na pala nito ang kahon sa mesa at nakatingin sa kanya ng seryoso.

kasali sa mga naisaisip na dalangin ni seungkwan araw-araw ay ang makauwi siya ng ligtas, kahit hindi pa niya kasama si gia, since bihira lamang siya makatiyempo ng tricycle driver na magalang at yung tipo na hindi siya magiging uncomfortable sa sitwasyon niya.

seungkwan thought doc mingyu could be a chikboy from his physique, but he trusts gia dahil hindi magawang magsinungaling ang pamangkin sa kanya.

seungkwan though he could trust mingyu as well. _he’s a pediatrician, for fucks sake ma!_ siguro, ganoon lang talaga ang aura ni doc mingyu without his professional attire and how could he forget na literally homey at cute ng little kingdom na display sa clinic niya?

_perhaps he’s indeed handsome; he’s a mansion with a view._

kaya pumayag na si seungkwan, sa wakas.

_**paki-insert ng iconic gif ni oprah na parang nanalo sa lotto_

habang nag-final checking sa room, pinakinggan ni seungkwan ang pag-uusap ng mga bagets at si mingyu. hindi yata nila napansin na nakabukas ang pinutan ng slight.

“uncle dad! please be friends with teacher kwannie! he’s super cool and kind! and sings very well!”

“yes! and doc mingoo, can you make sundo with daddy tito if you have time? kasi, dada will be back already next week. wala na siyang kasama.”

“of course, girls. pero, kilalanin ko muna si teacher kwannie and your daddy tito so he won’t be uncomfortable with me, okay?”

“yes!”

“ah, and doc mingoo!”

“yes, baby gia?”

“make ligaw to my daddy tito too! his manliligaws are so pangit kasi.”

_juskopo._

“i will, baby gia. i will.”

nag-effort pang hininaan ng doktor ang boses niya, eh pintuan lang ang humaharang sa kanila kay seungkwan ngayon.

huminto si seungkwan sa pag-off ng mga switch at napasandal sa column. _who would’ve thought na magkaroon siya ng lovelife sa pag-babysit niya kay gia?_

besides, naudlot ang paghahanap ng ideal jowa niya dahil fed up siya masyado sa mga trabaho niya as a kindergarten and online english teacher. also, naiinis talaga siya sa ugali ng mga manliligaw niya. hindi kasi commitment ang hinahanap eh. yung tipo na i-fiflex lang yata siya sa instagram nila with sweet captions _kuno_.

seungkwan knows he’s cute—undeniably cute and a whole package deal. ngunit, hanggang sa hitsura lang ang compliment ng mga past manliligaws niya, while he’s all-out taking care of them. ugh, nakapanlulumo!

who would’ve thought na chikiting ang makakahanap ng lovelife para sa kanya?

at gets niya ngayon kung bakit sinabihan siya ng ate niya ng _good luck_ before bringing gia to clinic.

_salamat, ate jinseol._

sa paglabas niya sa room ay sinalubungan siya nina gia at abby, magkahawak ang mga kamay, at si mingyu na balot na balot ang mga balikat sa bag nila, tapos may hawak pang box.

_~~mama i am looking away from his arms.~~ _

“ako na ang magbibitbit ng bag ni gia, nahihirapan ka na—“

“daddy tito, let’s go go go!”

**Author's Note:**

> so sino ang pinsan ni mingyu na daddy ni abby dito? ;)


End file.
